Another Saturday Night
by sisitmee
Summary: There were a bad blonde, a geek bluenette; they met. They became friends. Should they fell in love? Two PoV. Mind To Read and Review?


_Im not good in English, so my English is bad, and Im very sorry about that._

_As usual, I do not own the Character, do not own Gundam Seed, but I do own the story. A bit OOC, maybe._

_Enjoy! Read, and do not forget to review!_

.

**ANOTHER SATURDAY NIGHT**

.

Saturday Night. My last test day, my freedom day. But I'm not sure about the last. My freedom isn't here yet. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get it next Saturday. Hope so.

I'm all alone, at Saturday Night. Another all alone Saturday Night. It's not like that I always go out this time but, well, I said another.

Before the accident, me, together with Lacus and her twin had always had a date before this hour, 7 pm, or at least half-hour before we got in my car –or Lacus's. Fun concentrate : 100 M. After the accident, me, together with the yellow ball thing, always have a fight before Kira separate us. Fun concentrate : 0 M.

What the accident was? I'm not quite remember, but Lacus said I bumped into someone, and that someone is a 'he', whose Kira's best buddy, and we ended up in bed. Then, the last part and the part I remember the most is Kira always scold me whenever I'm going out in Saturday Night, and tonight is the second.

Really, as long as I remembered, nothing happen!_ I was just a little drunk, then he helped me to got some sleep in a hotel room, I slept in the bed, he left me alone at the room. In the morning, I found him aslept in the couch beside my bed, both of us still wore the same last night dress, fully dressed I mean, except our shoes and jacket. I washed my face in the sunk, then took a fresh bath. I was waiting for him to get up when someone knocked our room. Before I could see who was there, the door widely open with my stupid brother, stood there with red face and panda's eyes._

"Cagalli, I will go to supermarket. Anything you wanna buy?" Kira asked. He said he's not going to go anywhere tonight. I say 'no', and after the door's slam heard, I continue to repeat my 'lost memory'.

_Kira stood there, in the front of me, with red face and panda's eyes. _I repeated it.

"_What cha doin?"_

"_Huh?" what was he talking about? Was he drunk just like me last night? "You alright bro?"_

"_No!" Kira drag me along and approached 'the someone in the couch' cute morning face. He was awaken by Kira's knocking. Well, I didn't know his name until today. Innocently, he asked,_

"_Oh, Kira? And, have you found your sister?"_

_The man beside me, _–Kira is a man? Isn't he a boy?-_ lifted my hand, which he held tightly. "Yes, and thank you for treat her nicely last night. So, we take our leave now. Once again, thanks!"_

_The another man _–that gorgerous one! He's so hot!-_ blinked, maybe tried to adjust the scenery before him. A flustered blonde, and an angry brunette. He yawned, and cleared his throat. "So, she is your sister? I'm sorry for bring her here last night. I thought she was..." And he stopped suddenly, like he was going to say something 'no good'._

"_She was what?" asked Kira, curious. He let me yanked my hand from his. His tone wasn't as angry as before. Maybe because the another man was his bff which I didn't know until that day._

"_Never mind. I thought she was someone else, so I brought her here for safety," and he smiled. _Oh how I love that smile! He was too cute to be true_. I kind of found his cute side when I accidentally saw his sleep-talk earlier before Kira came. Kira smiled back, and again, wrap my wrist tightly._

"_Thank you, and thanks for informing the information center about the lost blonde which you found and you put here. I owe you one."_

"_A proper lunch next 3 days will pay," he smiled to me, which I replied with a grin, foolish grin. "Sorry for dragging you here without your permission."_

"_No, it's alright! Without you, maybe this time I'm in the jail," I answered, the foolish grin still with my mouth. The jail, what I was thinking back there? It's not like that I did something break the law. I just a little drunk, and hello, I'm 19! And I wasnt dirving!_

_._

His name is Athrun. Athrun Zala. Wow, and he is hotter with the black glasses he wear today. And how come I don't know that hottie?

"He just transferred here, last month. He took a different major with you, of course you never saw him before."

"And if you say that he's your bbf, why dont I know him?"

"Cagalli," now Kira face me. "You left me here alone, with that yellow ball thing, for 10 years! It is IMPOSSIBLE for us to know nothing about our each other life!"

I frown. "Sorry. Just kidding, bro."

Then a silence break us. It's true that I dont know much about Kira's life because we lived separated; he followed Mother, when I followed Father. Our parents divorced, but when we turned 15, Uncle Uzumi (I dont know until now how an Orb Royal Family related to my parents, but they told us to call him that), The Leader of Orb Union that time, took us. Adopted, and our name changed from Cagalli/Kira Hibiki to Cagalli/Kira Athha. But he added 'Yula' between my Cagalli and his family name. Dunno why.

And about the yellow ball thing he mentioned earlier, it's a robotic ball. A Yellow robotic pet, exactly. Father made it and gave it to us for our 3 -or 4 birthday, I wasn't sure. The yellow ball sometimes replies or make a comment when we talk. It can 'fly' with flip its 'wing', or hand Kira called, up and down, bouncing sometimes. It is cute, because it is yellow and both of us like yellow. Kira took it when we got separated, I didn't mind at all. I though it was annoying.

"So, what major does this Athrun guy taking?" I asked, try to melt the ice between us.

Kira smile when he is stroking my messy blond hair. "Architecture. And you are in The Medicine School, so it's rare for you to meet him. By the way, do you meet him again?"

"We bumped again," I say, closing my eyes. "What a coincidence."

"Uh-huh. And, what were you doing when you are bumped?" I think the brother of mine is interested about 'The Bumping Meeting 'between me and Athrun. I shrug, inhale deeply.

"We did nothing. He was with another woman."

"A redhead with pigtails?"

"Yes. His girlfriend?"

"I dont know," Kira take my hand and squezze it gently. "but I hope it lead you to a better ove life."

.

_I wore my favorite skirt and my jeans jacket. Today was Friday. Almost three week after we met. And almost a week after Mrs. Badguirel gave me an assignment, and the deadline was today. Luckily I was able to made it on time, last night._

"_Cagalli!"_

_I turned, and saw my stupid brother's long time crush, and also one of my hang out friend. "Hi, Lacus!"_

"_I'm Meer!"_

_Oh? Meer? Well, she was actually Lacus's twin sister. I hadn't any clue of their difference; they're look exactly same. Some friend of us told that Meer had a bigger bobs, and darker pink hair. She also wore star clip to held her bangs, yet Lacus always had a pair of odd clip."Sorry. I though it was her. Hi, Meer!"_

_She giggled."Lets hurry up. Mrs. Badguirel will be mad if the assignment are not in her desk at 9."_

"_You got that too?" It was suprising, knowing that this girl was completely different with her twin –I admitted I know some of their behaviour difference. That teacher was an evil. How could she got this innocent girl to did something like this?_

_Meer smiled, both of us were trying to walked through the crowdy locker when someone touched my shoulder roughly from behind, with another shoulder -bumped, I mean, until my task paper fell and some of my books, too. Don't forget the pain I received from the bumping which made me lost my balance and fell with my knee, hard. It was a loud Ouch._

"_I'm sorry! I wasnt... Hey! It is you!"_

_I lifted my head, only to saw a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. That guy, again. I smiled, received his han and got up. "Yeah, it is me. Long time no see, huh?"_

_He smiled back. Oh, how I still love that cute smile! "Cagalli, right? We didn't have any time to know each other better back there, right?"_

"_Yes," and I laughed, almost completely forgot the woman beside me. But I saw nothing, I mean no one beside me. "Meer?"_

"_If you mean the girl you were with earlier, she left not too long ago, after picking all of the paper in the floor."_

"_Really?" yes, I saw nothing again, between my body and the hard wood floor. Thanks, Meer. I owe you one. But please, dont be a proper luch next 3 days, I have no money now._

"_It is nice to see you here. Is it hurt?" Athrun led me to a nearly chair. I sat there, while Athrun examined my foot. "Your right knee is bled."_

"_I know, and it is ok. I can treat it nicely myself."_

_Athrun then sat beside me. "I said it was nice to see you here, again."_

_Oh, right. He said it. How fool was I? I took a peek to him; a light blue jacket with black T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of sneaker. He put a black-framed glasses, which made me forgot about my knee, my task paper, Mrs. Badguirel, Meer, and the world._

_And my dress._

_I blushed, realized that he still examining my foot. I wore a skirt, and I said skirt, a mini skirt!_

"_Erm... well, have you finished?" I coughed, tried to cover my nervousness._

_Wait._

_Was I said, 'my nervousness'?_

_How could I got nervous in front of him? He's more handsome from my previous boyfriends, but I knew nothing about him except his name and the fact that he's Kira's friend. I praised his handsome face, but I'm not that type of girl who can fall in love at the first sight –second in my case. I never felt something like this before; got nervous , and blushing, in front of a handsome guy whose I knew 3 weeks ! I knew he was handsome, SO SO handsome, but can I fell just seeing his face? No, right? We only met twice!_

_He realized my uncomfortabel situation, then moved to sat beside me, still put that damn smile. "Nice legs. But a little too skinny for a good dancer."_

_I wanted to kicked his smile off, but then laughed. It was 8.42. "You dont have any class?"_

"_My class start at 10. I wanted to met my friend here, but ended up sit here with the drunken blonde weeks ago."_

_I still laughed, didn't care about his sarcastic tone because he followed me soon. We laughed to no end. And we stopped when someone interrupting us._

"_Ah, Athrun? You already here?"_

_I turned my head to left and saw nothing but Sai Argyle. "Oh, hello, chick."_

"_Hello, striptease. I wonder how are you here with my friend," he said with a very angry tone, or pissed maybe fit. "Don't try to do anything with him, or..."_

"_Or what? You will kill me?" I laughed sarcastically, leaving flustered-face Athrun. Why did Athrun have that kind of expression, though Sai was his friend._

"_I see you knew each other well. Both of you, are you rival?"_

_I suprised, so did Sai. Maybe Athrun got Phsycology class before, and realised the tension was rising between me and that Argyle._

"_Cagalli, I'll see you later. Let's go, Sai," Athrun touched my hand gently before he left me alone. Then I saw a redhead junior talk to them and clung into Athrun's upper hand. It seems that Athrun didnt mind at all. But when I felt my pain in the knee and... lung, Athrun turned his head back, smiled, and winked. To me._

_._

``````````````````_```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````;_*

"Can I propose you sister?"

Kira choked his tea. We are in my gazebo, along with Nicol and Tolle. I, suprised with my own words. My, should I marry his sister?

She's not even attractive, except her slender and silky legs. And her blonde hair and her honey eyes. I like her legs, her hair color, and her eyes.

But I've seen so many slender and silky legs, better than hers. I've seen so many blonde, and have meet the amber-colored eyes. Still, she captivated me.

She always wore mini skirt, if not another revealing pants. I dislike the girl like that; expose too much part of their body. Along with her T-shirt. T-shirt is alright, but a mini, with Medicine School? Irrelevant, but somewaht I found it sweet.

I coincidentally saw her yesterday. She was with Mrs. Badguirel, in her office. She was just like that; wore a red high heels, a very mini skirt, and a white hoodie, holding a bunch of paper which I believe it was Mrs. Badguirel's assignment. She held her hairs up, showing her neck. Is she really The Medicine School student?

"You are not kidding, are you?"

I nod. I... think I will propose her after graduation.

"Are you dating her?"

"Hell no!" I say, rubbing my temple. "I just wanna."

"So, you love her?"

"Hell n..." Am I love her? "I'm not sure but..."

I stop as I see Kira is scowling, against me. God, what am I thinking of ruin his peace of mind by saying that I'm not in love with his sister yet I wanna marry her?

"Tell me you are kidding! There's no way you love her! You are different!"

"I dont know! I just want..." I sighing. "Can I say, I want her?"

"Hell no."

I sigh again. "I don't know, Kira, but I have some jolts whenever I see her. Just like the first time we met. I dont know her, but I helped her. I felt familiar with her. And when we bumped again today, I..."

Now, Kira is sighing. He know me better than myself, I think. My hands wriggle in my nidnight hair.

"Then, just talk to her. If you said so, I feel a little relief because there's someone who wanted my sister."

I smile weakly. Then I see something approach us.

"Tori!" Kira yell, and a bird –a robotic green bird, chripping. It is not 'chrip' like normal bird. It chirp 'Tori'. It is made by me, as a gift before we got separated long time ago. I offer my hand in front of Kira, then Tori move from his shoulder to my hand's back.

"I see both of you are similar."

"Who are you talking about?"

Kira sip his tea. "Cagalli, and you."

"Oh?" I smile, dunno why. I feel... happy maybe. "In what?"

"She gave me the yellow ball thing, the one I always played with. She said it was better to it stayed with me as her substitute. You know, you said the similar words years ago," he replies my smile. "Then as you can see now, I have two robotic pet; one is from you and the other is from my sister, and both of you are in 'something'."

The wind is blow stronger that yesterday, make me snuggle in my comfy couch. Tori is flying when Kira standing suddenly. "What's wrong?"

He smiles, a devilish smile. My body hairs is standing; I admit that I'm a bit scared. Whenever he acts like that, he has a crazy plan. And I'm not praying that the plan is about me and that bad blonde.

"I think we have to prepare for tomorrow. Oh, what are you up to for Saturday night?"

Some Math homework and help daddy's work. You know right that I'm not The Hanger type; My father's call to the people who out at night. "Nope. Wanna hang out?"

His smiles grow wider. "I will have Cagalli and Lacus accompany us. I don't care if you are contradicting your view of life, but I bet it will be very great. 150 Molar Fun concentrate!"

* * *

><p>I think it was an ... oneshot?<p> 


End file.
